


Babe (and all the other whispers that could tear you apart)

by Cheesecloth



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short & Sweet, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecloth/pseuds/Cheesecloth
Summary: "and they were partners!"oh my gods they were partners
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 48





	Babe (and all the other whispers that could tear you apart)

**Author's Note:**

> give me back my heart you wingless thing ;)

Amber cat-like eyes watched the bard’s tongue wet parched lips with focused intensity.

It sprung Geralt into action. He grabbed quickly at the pitcher of still-cool water and poured into a goblet that stood proudly as the sole item on the dresser, sparse decoration was necessary for inn rooms like this one.

He told himself it was because he wanted to avoid his partner’s complaints of dehydration and how that could mess up a bard’s sets.

Blue, smiling eyes locked onto the witcher, peering up from his lute with a knowing look.

“Awful kind of you, darling.” Jaskier placed his lute gingerly on the bed and took a cheerful swig of crisp hydration. He let out a sound of satisfaction. The tip of Geralt’s ears flushed.

“I just...” He would continue his usual rhetoric of denial, but they were all about honest communication now. He sighed, though it was not as long-suffering as it might have sounded in the past. It bordered too easily on fond, actually. “Hmm. Was distracted by your mouth, Jask. Noticed you looked thirsty.”

Jaskier’s bright gaze turned astonished and then predatory. Geralt glanced away swiftly.

“Babe,” his partner said, his melodic voice dripping with the sort of touched affection that they both learned made him burn like the strongest embers of the fire still clinging to coal. His mutation was no match for the flush that pinked his face and his chest. “You have _no idea_.”

His amber eyes shut at the sensation of Jaskier’s hydrated lip at the line of his throat. Geralt exhaled shakily at the tease of teeth.

“Jaskier,” he whispered.

The bard leaned away quickly with a familiar mischievous grin. “Yep?”

Geralt groaned and pulled the bastard close, already missing Jaskier’s warmth. “If you’re still thirsty, you should just drink the rest of the pitcher.”

Jaskier tipped them closer to the bed. “As lovely as I find your thoughtfulness, darling, I find I am rather thirsty for something else.”

He parted a few centimeters to gauge Geralt’s reaction and permission. What he saw instead was the temptation Geralt felt to pour the last of the water over Jaskier’s head, maybe to cool the horny bastard off. The bard had offered the inn-keep a set or two of music to cheer the tavern up before the night settled in, so the customers would wake happy in their sparse rooms the next morning and perhaps leave a hearty tip.

Having traveled with Geralt for two decades, he deciphered the look in his eyes too easily and gaped in half-hearted offense.

“ _Geralt_!”

“Wasn’t gonna do it...”


End file.
